Mes Promesses
by Malh
Summary: Jusque dans la mort James Norrington compte bien tenir ses promesses.


Tout appartient à Disney.

Voici une song-fic sur Norrington.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Mes promesses**_

Un ciel nuageux et sombre dominait l'Ouest de l'Angleterre depuis le début de la journée. Une brume épaisse s'allongeait alors sur le port de Bristol. Très peu de personnes étaient présentes sur le ponton. Quelques valeureux marins s'occupaient déjà de leurs bateaux et les commerçants commençaient à installer leurs marchandises.

Ce fut donc par cette lugubre matinée que le jeune James Norrington avait décidé de se promener. Du haut de ses onze ans il s'estimait assez âgé pour se balader seul sur le port. S'il vouait un jour intégrer la Royal Navy il fallait qu'il s'imprègne déjà de ce qu'était la marine et son environnement.

**_« Mon regard qui se perd dans la brume, un naufragé volontaire, sous l'écume j'ai traversé toutes mes nuits seul ton sourire au fond de l'âme. »_**

Sur le pont un homme était assis sur un tonneau. Il s'occupait de nettoyer les pistolets et de lustrer les épées en chantonnant un populaire air marin. Cet air était entrainant mais à la fois simple. Impossible de se le sortir de la tête.

James qui marchait à proximité de l'endroit où se trouvait le marin se sentit guidé par cette voix grave et rocailleuse, seul indice qu'un être vivant se trouvait dans les parages, la brume étant trop épaisse pour y voir quoi que ce soit. En passant près du bord, James pu admirer un bateau de la Navy. Il était grand, impressionnant et richement décoré, toute la fierté de la Marine. Et de son père, L'amiral Lawrence. Il voulait que son fils devienne Marin, et James n'avait rien contre. Même s'il gardait un mauvais souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait embarqué sur la mer.

**_« La mémoire à la mer, je dérive comme un enfant sans repères. Je m'enivre à deviner ton étoile au ciel ton sourire au bord des larmes. »_**

La chanson reprit, et James à la fois enivré de cette complainte et curieux d'entendre la suite, pressa le pas en faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds. Mais dès que le brouillard devenait moins épais, il en profitait pour regarder les bateaux amarrés avec envie et admiration.

Il repensa à son premier voyage. Il avait cinq ans et avait été un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre la mer. Son père lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre. C'était à cette époque que son père avait eu la chance incroyable d'avoir attrapé le célèbre pirate Edward Teague. La bataille avait été sanglante, pleine de stratégie et de barbaries. Enfin d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Lui, il avait passé la bataille enfermé dans une cabine vide. Son père l'avait fait enfermer de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il se souvenait n'avoir juste senti et entendu les coups de canons, rien de mémorable.

Mais il avait vu les pirates, quand ils avaient été mis aux fers. Ça avait été terrible, il avait été effrayé. Cependant ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'image qui était resté gravé en lui quand il avait vu un village en feu après le départ de pirates.

Plus tard il avait eu le droit de sortir de sa cabine. Il s'était rendu sur le pont et y avait passé toute la soirée. La mer était agitée, et il n'avait pas fait attention. Il s'était trop penché et était tombé.

Il ne savait pas encore nager, et il était en train de se noyer essayant d'appeler au secoure quand quelqu'un l'avait soudainement sorti de l'eau. Il avait reconnu le capitaine Teague. Son visage était alors recouvert de sang séché, et il avait eu peur. De sa barque il l'avait extirpé de l'eau et l'avait remis sur le bateau avec un sourire narquois. James s'était mis à pleurer, et les gardes arrivèrent trop tard alerté par ses pleurs. Son père trop abasourdi par la fuite des pirates ne l'avait pas réprimandé. Bien qu'il le fit plus tard.

James garda comme souvenir de cet épisode une honte et une humiliation sans nom. Il se mit à haïr les pirates à cause de Teague mais aussi par leurs horribles méfaits. Il se fit la promesse de devenir un grand officier et de débarrasser les mers de ces odieux pirates.

« **_Sur ma peau j'ai signé mes promesses, gravés à fleur de mots mes serments de jeunesse. Sur ma peau rien ne s'efface_** »

Le garçon revint à l'instant présent et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'homme qui chantait. Habillé comme un simple soldat, un vieillard était assis sur un tonneau. Quand il vit un tout jeune garçon se plantait devant lui il leva les yeux et haussa les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit ? Tu veux une arme peut-être ?

-Heu, non… je… je me promenais et je me demandais si vous étiez un marin.

-La question ne se pose pas petit, je suis en uniforme. »

Il y eut un instant de silence où James regarda la pointe de ses chaussures, gêné, le rouge aux joues.

« La chanson que vous chantiez c'est quoi la suite ? »

Le vieux marin eut un sourire compatissant, et reprit son travail de lustrer les armes avant de recommencer à chanter.

**_« Et même si tout passe je jure d'embrasser mes promesses. Ou d'y laisser ma peau »_**

«Cette chanson concerne les vieux loups de mer avec des promesses de servir leurs causes et de les honorer. En espérant que la donzelle qu'ils aiment les attende »

James fut bien content d'avoir cette traduction car il n'avait pas été sûr de comprendre le sens profond des paroles.

« -Mais gamin, pourquoi tu veux savoir cette chanson et t'es qui d'abord ?

-Je suis James Norrington, commença le futur Amiral d'une voix forte. Et je jure d'honorer mes promesses ! »

Le vieil homme eut un autre sourire avant de reprendre sa chanson alors que James se promettait de tuer tous les pirates au nom de la justice.

**_« Sur ma peau… »_**

**_«… J'ai signé mes promesses. Gravés à fleur de mots mes serments de jeunesse. Sur ma peau rien ne s'efface et même si tout passe. Je jure d'embrasser mes promesses ou d'y laisser ma peau »_**

Sur le bateau du Lord Beckett le vent était levé ainsi que le brouillard. Le navire avait pris la mer la veille et on ne voyait déjà plus le port.

Il était pourtant tôt mais l'Amiral James Norrington fraichement gradé et de retour se promenait sur le pont en chantonnant tout bas. Tout le monde dormait, même ceux qui étaient de garde.

Il s'avança à l'avant du bateau et pensa à Elizabeth, au gouverneur Swann et au cœur de Davy Jones. Il soupira en regardant droit dans le brouillard. Il avait choisi l'honneur, en croyant Elizabeth morte sur le Pearl, avalée par le Kraken. Mais un espion de Beckett l'avait vu vivante et en compagnie de Sao Feng.

James repensa à Jack Sparrow et eut un autre soupir désabusé, un pirate qu'il n'arriverait décidément jamais à attraper. Mais il se jurait qu'il l'aurait, lui et Davy Jones, ils avaient déjà fait assez de mal.

**_« Le regard vers la terre je veux vivre à l'horizon qui s'éclaire. Je vais suivre enfin le courant des idées neuves que les vanités condamnent. »_**

James se retourna et regarda la cabine de Cutler Beckett. Il se sentit énervé à l'idée d'être à la solde d'un homme comme lui. Mais il serait un bon soldat, si comme cela il pouvait sauver Elizabeth de Davy Jones, de Beckett, de Sao Fung et même de Sparrow. Mais à la longue James s'était rendu à l'évidence que jamais il ne l'aurait. Elle était à Turner. Mais avec lui elle serait heureuse et c'était le plus important.

« Elizabeth »

Il respecterait ses promesses, même dans la mort.

**_« Sur ma peau j'ai signé mes promesses. Gravés à fleur de mots mes serments de jeunesse. Sur ma peau rien ne s'efface et même si tout passe. Je jure d'embrasser mes promesses ou d'y laisser ma peau… »_**

FIN

* * *

La chanson Sur Ma Peau vient de la comédie musical 1789 les amants de la bastilles interprété par Louis Delort.

J'espère que ça vous as plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review ! J'adore ça !


End file.
